MK vs SJ: MK Story
by cjkid123
Summary: After a grueling battle with Shao Kahn Raiden is about to deal him the finishing blow, But when Nightwolf suddenly opens a portal behind him Kahn then suddenly disappears, Where has he gone & what new dangers do the forces of light now face? MK vs. SJ!
1. Intro

Intro

Raiden POV.

After the long & grueling battle that was fought in order to keep Earthrealm free from Shao Kahn's grasp, We had in what we though were to be one last final stand off against the emperor.  
>But what was though to have been the conclusion to a war ending . . . .was only the beginning of a new one just upon our horizon . . ..<p>

We now look at the scene where we see Shao Kahn kneeling on one knee making his final stand in his throne room against the Thunder God Himself Raiden who stood before him looking down on him  
>as Kahn was catching his breath after receiving a thunderous blow from the god just moments ago.<p>

Shao Kahn: " *Wheezing* . . .*cough* *cough* . . ."

He then precedes to look up at Raiden who was now looking down on him with rather lightning blazed eyes as if he were prepared to make another strike if he had too.

Shao Kahn: " Well . . . . . what are . . . .you . . .waiting . . .for!" Kahn shouted as he looked up at Raiden whom he though was teasing the already inevitable defeat of the emperor by just staring at him coldly.

Raiden: " . . .It is over Shao Kahn, Once again you would have though to disrupt the balance of the realms by disobeying the rules of Mortal Kombat to seek your own gain & as many times before have fallen, Have you not learn from your past mistakes!"

Shao Kahn: " Do not preach to me what is within my future Thunder God . . . .Know this & this only .. . " He says with almost having a smirk on his lips to which Raiden then lid up lighting within his hands.

Shao Kahn: " Heheheh . . . .why . . .do I strike a sense of threat to you even now Raiden" He said smiling only knowing that this would create an angry in Raiden in which would hope to throw him off balance.

Raiden: " I've had enough of your games Shao Kahn!" He then raises his right hand high with electricity glowing from it very rapidly & growing violently.

Raiden: " This ends here!" He shouted as if he were about to strike with Shao Kahn also preparing for the worst until the door slams open to his main quarters.

Enters Liu Kang out of breath gasping in search of what he was looking for, And what he was looking for was Raiden.

Liu Kang: " Wait . . . Raiden don't!" He shouts causing Raiden to divert his attention suddenly to him.

Raiden: " LIU KANG!"

But as he switched his attention to him Shao Kahn took this opportunity of an opening as a time to attack.

Shao Kahn: " FOOL!" Then suddenly with sorcery he manifests his hammer by his side & while rising up put his power into his hammer & rises it up with him slamming it into Raiden knocking him next to Liu Kang in front of the Throne Room quarters.

Raiden: " GUAHH!"

Liu Kang: " Raiden!" He runs next to his mentor to check up on him but immediately Raiden rises up while taking a minute to catch his breath.

Shao Kahn: " Hmph . . . . . . to think that you earth fools would dare count me out of commission so early in the battle was your obvious mistake, One in which you shall never be able to correct again!"

Raiden then got into a fight stance immediately.

Raiden: " Think again Shao Kahn!" But suddenly Raiden feels Liu Kang's hand on his shoulder.

Liu Kang: " Raiden stop!"

Raiden: " What is the meaning of this Liu Kang!"

Shao Kahn: " I think you will find your champion's worries lie within me Thunder God" He says as he uses his sorcery once again only to manifest Kitana into his grasp using her as a force field against any attacks Raiden may decided to give.

Liu Kang: " Kitana, Are you alright!" Liu screams but the response is a bit . . . surprising.

Kitana: " Do it! . . .if it means the better for all the realms then strike me along with him, Forget about me just destroy this monster!"

Shao Kahn: " Heheheh . . . how touching"

Raiden: " You dare hide behind a woman Emperor, Such cowardliness I would have though even you were never capable of"

Shao Kahn: " This is not act of cowardessium Raiden, All but simply a battle strategy in one's plans is all & like you she is just a pawn for the time being"

Liu Kang: " Curse you Shao Kahn!"

Shao Kahn: " hehehhehe"

But from behind lurking in the shadows a dark figure watches momentarily waiting for the right time to fall in to play.

Shao Kahn: " Now if you are done spewing nonsense Raiden, Then I shall make you suffer as you now watch one of your champions of light perish"

As Kahn looks down at Kitana he clutches her top & bottom parts of her head as if he were ready to snap her neck.

Liu Kang: " NO!"

Raiden: "KAHN!'

Then without warning the door behind Raiden & Liu Kang the surrounds it self with blue aura as it snaps of it's hinges & charges directly toward Shao Kahn.

Shao Kahn: " WHAT!"

Then while letting his guard down Kitana then rolls out of his grasp & watches as the door slams into him.

Shao Kahn: " GHHHAAA!"

Then Raiden, Liu Kang & Kitana look at the direction of the place where the door once was & saw an old ally in the form of Kenshi standing in the entrance way.

Kenshi: " Sorry for my absence, I came as quickly as I could"

Kitana: " Not to worry you saved my life, Thank you"

But then that was interrupted by another grunt from Shao Kahn as he was slowly rising from the unsuspected attack.

Raiden then steps forward.

Shao Kahn: " DO . . .not . .think . . this . . .is. . . over" He says as he see's his hammer in reach, But when he goes to grab it he see's a foot slam on the handle of it. He looks up to see the last person he would expect.

Shao Kahn: ' AHHH!, QUAN CHI!"

Raiden: " Quan Chi!"

Quan Chi: " Surprise to see me emperor, Or did you forget the last time when you struck me with this very weapon you now so desperately reach for in your final pitiful moments"

Shao Kahn then becomes in raged & lunges at Quan Chi.

Shao Kahn: " Curse you!" He lunges only to be met by a green fire skull shot straight at his chest as he then is sent flying back wards into his own seat destroying it with him knocked over on the now crumbled Throne.

Quan Chi: " It would seem that he now longer has the will to face either of us any more Raiden, Go now . . .finish what you were about to after being interrupted so long ago"

Raiden looked at Quan Chi with uneasiness and said the following . . .

Raiden: " Very well, But remember this Quan Chi, Once Shao Kahn is finished don't think you will be set free from punishment by the elder gods, You will be next"

Quan Chi just simply smirks as Raiden charges up a lighting ball of energy in his cupped hands as Liu Kang, Kitana, Kenshi & Quan Chi watch Shao Kahn stand up slowly & groggily stumbling with each step he takes.

Raiden: "This is the end SHAO KAHN!"

Shao Kahn: " NEVER!'

Then Raiden unleashes his lighting ball & hurtles it at Shao Kahn as it strikes him in the chest which sends him exploding out of his fortress into the skies.

As they all watch Nightwolf descends from the sky along with Jade & Johnny Cage.

Nightwolf: " We arrive"

Johnny Cage: " Hey what did we miss, Ohh never mind . .looks like you guys set off the emperor fireworks already!"

Jade: " But that alone will not defeat him surely"

Nightwolf: ' It will not indeed, But while he still soars into the sky perhaps I can finish him off by summoning a portal from the power of my ancestors to aid us in the finally stroke of death for Shao Kahn!"

Raiden: " What . . .portal?"

Nightwolf: " Indeed now let it begin!" And as he starts to rise his hands in the air along with chanting some words a cylinder like portal opens up behind Shao Kahn as the lighting strikes it causing it to go haywire.

Quan Chi: " No . . .not again, Listen to me foolish Shaman, You must stop this ritual at once!"

Nightwolf: " I did not recognize you to be here Sorcerer!"

Raiden: " No wait . . . I remember, Listen to his words Nightwolf for they mean well, Hurry before . . "

Johnny Cage: " Uhhuh guys . . I think it's already to late" He says as Shao Kahn screams in pain as the humongous portal starts to absorb him in yellow golden light.

Shao Kahn: " GGGHHHAAAA!, YOU FOOLS!, YOU HAVE DONE IT AGAIN! AHHH!" And as the pain becomes to much & as an act of possibly surrendering to the portal that is trying to engulf him an image appear with Kahn.

Jade: " My word!"

Quan Chi: " Hmm!

Liu Kang: " I have never seen anything like it"

Johnny Cage: " Ditto"

Kitana: " By the gods!"

Kenshi: " What, What is friends?" Forgetting that he is blind he can only share the feeling of amazement from his friends but sadly can not see it nor can they blame him.

Nightwolf: " This . . .this is incorrect, This should not be happening!"

Raiden: " It is not your fault . . but . . in the distance along with Shao Kahn, Of what being is it!" Raiden asks while all are looking at an image of a much smaller being in comparison to Kahn who is all white with the exception of a purple shinny plate on it's head along with it's shoulders, Wrists, Shins & one on it's stomach.

It also has a tail as well.

Shao KahN: " NO!"

Then the portal finally explodes sending a shock wave of power every where through the lands signifying Shao Kahn's defeat. As the blood dried & the dust settled everyone gather around to survey the damage & to disscus what the just saw.

Johnny Cage: " Okay okay look, Numero Uno what was with all that lighting stuff around him & Senior Dos . . . what the heck was that with him"

Nightwolf: " Indeed, Although the portal was only meant for Shao Kahn to be taken away there was another being inside with him, A being I did not conjure up"

Jade: " What is Quan Chi doing here as well?"

Liu Kang: " He is on our side . . .for now"

Kitana: " Well the worst is over with for now, Let us at least recognize that"

Quan Chi: " Foolish princess, Do you truly think this is the end after what you had seen with your very own eyes . . . The Emperor was not destroyed!"

Liu Kang: " Hold your tongue Sorcerer!"

Raiden: " No!, . . .he is right Liu Kang"

Confused & baffled at what Raiden just said . . Quan Chi? . . .RIGHT?, They all then looked to him for an explanation.

Kenshi: " What do you mean he's is right, About what?"

It was quite for moments until.

Quan Chi: " Would you like for me to tell them Thunder God, Or perhaps you don't want them to know the truth heheheh"

Raiden: " Enough Quan Chi"

Liu KanG: " Enough of what?, Raiden what is he talking about?"

Then looked up to all his Champions as they awaited an answer from him but then he took in a deep breath & decided to speak.

Raiden: " Do you remember the incident in which took place about 5 years ago when we were invaded by those warriors from the other universe that caused all of the mindless bloodshed"

They all stood quite remembering that day as if it were in the back of there head not wanting to revisit that day, This look of concern from everyone though made Quan Chi smile a bit.

Raiden: " Well truth be hold I'm the one responsible, It was my blast that caused Shao Kahn to enter a portal in to which he was fused with elements from there realm in order to cause that madness, Only now it would seem that history had repeat it self because now through your very eyes you have seen it for your self, Shao Kahn though may be no more & that being just a trickery image but we best not take any chances"

With that news sinking into there heads it was becoming a hard pill to swallow but then as Quan Chi made a simple "Hmp" noise Raiden then shifted his attention to him now.

Raiden: " But as for you Quan Chi, ... you will now be blinded in the judgement of the Elder Gods!"

Quan Chi: " Again!, My only purpose to help him in this pathetic war was only to get close enough so that I can finish the job myself, I helped defeat him did I not!"

Raiden: " You may have done so . . .but despite that in order to get to your own endeavors innocents had to be killed because of it which you must now pay for"

Quan Chi: " Hmph!" Quan Chi says as Raiden grips his shoulder but looks back to relay one more message.

Raiden: " I shall be gone for a while, But in the mean time I expect each of you to do what you can to help the wounded left on the battle filed"

Liu Kang the stepped forward & bowed.

Liu Kang: " We will do as you ask Raiden"

Raiden then nods & him & Quan Chi shoot off into the sky as lighting while the remaining Champions of Light are left with there duty to help the wounded & everything then becomes normal again . . . . . . . ... or dose it?

* * *

><p>Well tell me what you think, Hope to hear from ya soon!<p> 


	2. Liu Kang  Battle 1

Chapter 1: Liu Kang - Battle 1

It has been weeks since the Emperor Shao Kahn has been defeated by the hands of Raiden & his allies, Ever since then all has been peacefully quite for the most part.

Now we enter a new scenery in which that scenery is the Shaolin Monks temple in which all are gather today for practice to see if any of them had lack anything after the battle with Outworld.

As they are all practicing Raiden & Liu Kang are standing by the arena watching as the others are dueling each other giving each the best out of the other, It was an amazing sight to behold for any who was interested in Martial Arts.

Raiden: " So Liu Kang, Are you prepared to defend your title as the number one pupil of the White Lotus today?, I only ask because I do not see you training along with your fellow brothers in preparation for the tourney"

Raiden asks him in question wondering why Liu Kang wasn't training himself, To not try or even meditate was not like him at all.

Liu Kang: " It is not that lord Raiden it is just that as of late . . . " He pauses for a moment, Not wanting to bring his theory up he was looking for another way of wording his worries but Raiden then placed a hand on his shoulder & Liu Kang looked at him straight in the pierce white eyes of his as he spoke.

Raiden: " You may speak to me about any problems that may weight on your conscious to great Liu Kang, Remember you have nothing to fear in letting out what troubles you to others" Raiden said with a slight smile in which Liu took as a sign of comfort that made it easier for him to tell.

Liu Kang: " Alright . . .it's just that well, Ever since Shao Kahn's defeat . . . things have been feeling abnormal & somewhat out of place . . . I can't quite grasp it but I get the feeling that something great is coming our way . . . and I just don't know what it is yet" Liu Kang said as he looked towards Raiden whom had switched his view from him to the battles that were taking place in the arena.

Raiden: " You are not alone Liu Kang" Raiden spoke as it came a shock to Liu that he had similar feelings as well.

Liu Kang: " So you have felt the same as I then?"

Raiden: " Yes I have, And as you have said I too cannot comprehend what it is that has gone a miss but something troubles me that the defeat of the emperor may have been more then just that"

Liu Kang: " So I see, What should we do about it?, I say we take action now so that way we already know what we are dealing with!" Liu said with anxiousness in his voice but Raiden looked at him calmly once again placing a hand on his shoulder.

Raiden: " No . . . if we act to soon we may be over looking the situation which will cause much commotion within the realms over what may possibly be a minor so called "gut feeling" " Raiden said trying to simplify what he had just said in case Liu couldn't understand.

Liu Kang: " But then what should we do about this feeling?" He questioned his mentor because he figured if they can not venture out to seek the problem then what other alternative is there.

Raiden: " You shall stay & go along & compete in the White Lotus tournament as if it where any other day for you, Meanwhile I shall go to seek the elder gods, Prehapse they may have a solution as to what it is that troubles us"

Liu Kang: " But Raiden . . "

Raiden: " No more Liu Kang, Besides I think your tourney is starting now" Raiden said as he pointed to the direction of all the warriors lineing up in rows of 6 as the masters of the schools where ready to seat themselves in front of the students.

Raiden: " Go now, I will keep in contact I promise" Raiden said as Liu Kang looks showed obvious disagreement but he wouldn't dare go against his mentor so he just bows.

Liu Kang: " I . . .will . .. do as you ask Raiden"

After that Raiden then points toward the sky & lightnings away from the School far off into the clouds, As Liu Kang looks up he then turns his attention to the group of his classmates & runs to join them.

As he arrives he steps in front of the line & bows respectively to the 3 masters that are there.

Liu Kang: " I'm great fully sorry for intruding so late Masters, Please forgive me"

1st Master: " Nonsense Liu Kang you are our reigning champion & it is only right that you step foward to us first so that the battle for the title of the "The Supreme Champion Of The White Lotus" may begin" The Eldest Master in front of the other two had said.

In shock on the fact that his test would start now Liu Kang broke his bow stance & stood straight up in wonderment.

Liu Kang: " My fight starts already?"

2nd Master: " Indeed, And your opponent is the latest to graduate to #1 contender among your fellow brothers, We believe you have a great history with this one as well" The second eldest master said which left Liu Kang thinking who could it have been.

Liu Kang: " History? . . . .But if that is the case, Then whom could it be?"

And as if to anwser his question from behind him on the other side of the arena was a whirlwind starting out from nowhere until after picking up speed it also started to take form.

Liu Kang smirked as he finally recognized who it was that was his opponent & to be honest he wasn't surprised at all.

Liu Kang: " Hm, . . .so I see" He said smiling as the whirlwind was dying down the form had taken shape even more until it stopped spinning only to leave a shadow in the dust that it created. The shadowy figure started to walk out and all that was seen was a man wearing Shaolin attire with a bladed hat on his head almost covering his eyes.

Liu Kang: " I'm not surprised that my opponent has come in the form of you, It has indeed been a while . . . .Kung Lao!" He said smiling.

Kung Lao: " Indeed it has, Have you forgotten about me all this time, Perhaps the fight with Shao Kahn has damaged your mind, Well if so then allow me to remind you why I made it this far to be the next in line as Champion of the White Lotus friend!"

As Kung Lao took his fighting stance so did Liu Kang with a smile on his face.

Liu Kang: " Fine, Show me what you can do Kung Lao!"

And as they square off the youngest of the Masters spoke . . .

3rd Master: " Ready! . . . ."

Kung Lao had a smile of excitement on his face while Liu Kang wore a serious one with the same feeling of excitement the master spoke.

3rd Master: " FIGHT!"

* * *

><p>Battle 1: Liu Kang vs. Kung Lao<p>

* * *

><p>Liu Kang then rushes toward Kung Lao's direction &amp; starts things off with a his signature flying kick in which as it's about to connect then misses when Kung Lao teleports from underneath directly behind him &amp; catches him off guard by grabbing a hold on Liu's shoulders &amp; spinning him forwards in a full 360 while in mid air slamming Liu on his back.<p>

As soon as he is stuck on to the ground however Liu Kang then rolls backwards in order to stand up & regain his footing and this time it is Kung Lao who charges towards him. As he rushes at Liu Kang on what seemed to be a right fist to the face Liu instinctively blocked only to see the fist not connecting & Kung Lao sink into the floor and reappear

behind Liu in which he then proceeded with his fast combination of a right fist, left chop, low right, And a knee rise all on to Liu Kang's back which send him airborne but not by much, And as Liu was about to make landfall Kung Lao took this opportunity to run underneath the falling body and make the final connection of his combo by preforming his

famous whirlwind spin knocking Liu Kang even higher into the air, With a smile of success painted on his face Kung Lao then goes to teleport once again high & in front of what looked like a defenseless Liu Kang.

Kung Lao: " I though you would be more of a challenge Liu Kang, It would seem though shockingly I was wrong, Now to end this!" He said furiously.

But as he went to grab him Liu Kang smirked & broke Kung Lao's grip & making one of his own on Kung Lao, Clutching him and tossing him over head while still in the air he fixes his position to where he had tossed him and starts to shoot twin dragon shaped fireballs from his hands.

Liu Kang: " Doge this Kung Lao!" As the fireballs soar through the sky straight toward Kung Lao whom had yet to fix him self who was still falling on his head.

Fortunately he decided to use his whirlwind technique to not only divert the fireballs back to Liu Kang back to slow the process of him landing safely. As the both landed the fireball to Liu's surprise where coming right back at him.

Liu Kang: " WHAT!"

Kung Lao: " Right back at you friend! heheh" he chuckled as the fireball were about to strike his rival, But Liu Kang showed no fear as he held up his left arm mounted with his armored wrist bands to block one fireball & his right arm to block the other.

At the display of the kombat that the two were locked in & by what they had seen so far from the battle there fellow white lotus brother started to clap in amazement at the fight they were witnessing.

Kung Lao: " Indeed, That was impressive Liu Kang, But even you should know that it will take more than that to defeat me"

Liu Kang: " Then enough talking & more fighting, HAAA!" Liu screamed as he charged at Kung Lao who in turn charged as well. As the tow where running towards each other about to collided Liu Kang then immediately shot out another fireball almost 5 ft away from Kung Lao but he Kung Lao himself was ready as he slices his hat vertical upwards to break the form of the fireball completely.

But then Liu Kang took this opportunity to lock his fore arms onto the arm that Kung Lao had his hat in & Liu forced his him to throw his hat away by brushing Kung Lao's arm away while at the same time almost snapping his rivals arm but minimizing the damage only to so he can still battle. Now with his hat gone all Kung Lao has left are his skills of pure hand to hand & his teleportation along with his whirlwind.

Kung Lao: " ARRGGH!' He screamed as he felt the effects of his almost snapped arm take effect.

Liu Kang: " What's the matter buddy, A little to much I see, perhaps you would submit now huh?"

Kung Lao then looked up angered at Liu Kang's words & glared him rather furiously than usual.

Kung Lao: " Never!" He then swung his left hand attempting to connect with a strong left to the face but then Liu freed Kung from his arm lock grip in order to block the on coming attack in which Kung Lao took advantage of & kneed Liu in the stomach which caused Liu Kang to let go of any grip he had on Kung Lao in order to block cross his upper body in order to block any other attacks Kung may send his way.

But instead Kung Lao goes for a sweep which successfully lands but only for Liu to slam on his back and roll back up on his feet while taking a Jeet Kune Do style stance. As Kung Lao then smiles from this new excitement he hasn't felt from a battle in a long time he doesn't let time for Liu Kang to gather himself go to waste as he rushes in with two straight punched to the face following up with a low kick to the shin with a medium kick to his waist side all of which Liu Kang blocks successfully. But the next attack that Kung Lao unleashes is something that Liu himself has never seen before from Kung Lao, Unsuspectingly Kung Lao unleashes his Whirlwind kick on Liu Kang which strikes him hard 3 times in the face & sends him flying to the other side of the arena in which Kung Lao goes to continue his combo assault by teleporting behind the falling Liu Kang only be met by his signature flying kick as Liu Kang fixed himself while in the midist of being thrown across the arena & knowing his friend slash rival very well was also expecting the teleportation from behind. After connecting Liu then pounds his feet into Kung Lao's chest by following up with his Bicycle Kick technique but suddenly Kung Lao stops the this by Whirlwinding in mid attack breaking the assault from Liu Kang now sending him in the air once again, Not making the same mistake as last time he uses his Ground Hat move throwing the hat on the ground as it span rapidly towards the area where Liu was falling & to a success strikes Liu's leg while he was coming down and then to be struck suddenly again as Kung Lao took to the air & preformed his Dive Kick move striking Liu Kang right in the chest slamming him to the ground.

Kung Lao the roars as he raises his right foot high in the air and then slams down hard only for Liu Kang to block while crossing his chest in a blocking motion then pushing his weight upward having Kung Lao hopping backwards out of motion in which Liu Kang then rushed into connect to his chin with a raising palm strike followed by a strong right to Kung Lao's stomach then with a strong left fore arm to his waist side in which Kung Lao blocks but is then is pushed forward as Liu Kang flips over his back in which to Kung Lao's surprise turns to receive a left & right fist to the face along with a full fleg Bicycle Kick then followed by a Cart Wheel Kick knocking Kung Lao down but bouncing him off the pavement to finally end it with an uppercut to the chin knocking Kung Lao high into the air causing him to flip until finally smacking back down on the ground.

Liu Kang waits for Kung Lao to get up & as he suspects he dose just that only staggering a bit.

Liu Kang: " Hmm . . . I'm impressed that you have made it this far in our bout Kung Lao, You truly have improved greatly"

Kung Lao spat the blood he had in his mouth out onto the ground and was still managing to try & stand correctly.

Kung Lao: " Well . . .don't think you have taken me out so easily Liu Kang . . . .I still have enough fight . . . within . . .me!" He shouted as Liu Kang just looked on with a serious look preparing for anything until . . .

1st Master: " LIU KANG WINS THE FIRST ROUND!" The eldest master shouted as both Liu Kang & Kung Lao were both taken by surprise at this announcement, Less for Liu Kang but more for Kung Lao as he began to protest.

Kung Lao: " No! . . . wait . . .I can . . " he tried to speak only to be cut off.

2nd Master: " You are unable to continue with the first round Kung Lao, Be glad that we allow you one more round with your new injuries still intached" The second eldest spoke but still it displeased Kung Lao the fact that he had to end the first round even when he wasn't that banged up or at least in his head.

Kung Lao: " But masters . . . I . . "

3rd Master: " YOU DARE SPEAK AGAINST US PUPIL!" The youngest of them had enough of Kung Lao's protest but then Liu kang stepped in to try & save Kung Lao from disqualification.

Liu Kang: " Kung Lao, . . . If you truly want to be champion then you will stop this nonsense & face me in one last duel, What do you say?" Liu Kang said with seriousness knowing how much it must mean to Kung Lao.

Then Kung Lao looked to Liu Kang with a new passion burned into his eyes, His determination as well as . . . something else, From what it looks like . . .a bright yellow not showing much but still a slight bit.

Kung Lao: " All right then Liu Kang, I'm ready . . .to finish you!" He said more so very angered at Liu Kang at which he took notice.

Liu Kang: " Hm . . . something isn't right with this, He was defiantly injured during my last attack yet he isn't in pain anymore, And his eyes . . . a bright yellow . . .could this be!"

1st Master: " Very well then, ROUND 2! . . . . . READY! . . ." Both Liu Kang & Kung Lao took there respective stances.

2nd Master: " FIGHT!"

Kung Lao immediately rushes in with with chops instead of punches trying to strike the nerves of Liu Kang's upper body but Liu Kang notices that Kung Lao wasn't fight like himself but more arrogant as if he were in a pure RAGE frenzy which would explain why he was able to block all of the attack so effortlessly.

Liu Kang: " Kung Lao . . . .what . . is . . .wrong with you!" He asked while blocking the on coming attacks until he finally decided to start attacking back.

Kung Lao then threw a strong right fist at Liu's face which he gradually caught & decided to finally send one of his own back at him. But once he did however Kung Lao not only intercepted it but at he same time stuck Liu Kang in the chest fiercely after quickly dismissing the punch that was meant for his face. Liu Kang staggered back a bit in surprise at the reversal that Kung Lao had used, He though nothing of it & rushed to throw a high kick to Kung Lao's face in which Kung Lao once again stuck the leg down with one hand & at the same time launched another at his side bone on his waist & struck it hard enough to shatter a rock.

Liu Kang: " Ahhh!" He shouted for a moment & began to hold his waist with one hand & defend with another.

Kung Lao: " Come Liu Kang, Tell me this isn't all that the champion of Mortal Kombat & the White Lotus is capable of!" He said but with a different tone in his voice, A darker more void sound to it & most importantly his eyes, They started to glow bright yellow as Kung Lao only got angrier & angrier with each passing minute.

The Master take notice and stand up looking on as do the rest of the students in attendance as Kung Lao then rushes to lash out on Liu Kang with a barrage of attacks in which every time Liu Kang tried to strike back Kung Lao would just intercept & attack again & again & yet again.

Liu Kang: (This isn't good, He keeps attacking over & over, . . .everytime I try to block the best I can he just intercepts through my defenses & finds a new point to strike . . .) Liu says to hims self while panting breath after breath trying to catch as much as he can.

Kung Lao then goes into a strict Wing Chun stances & as if he just revealed his weakness Liu Kang's eyes shoot wided open realizing why he had been getting picked apart rather easily.

Liu Kang: " That stance! . . .it's the Wing Chun, But Kung Lao never uses that stance unless he is ready to go into a serious fight to the death if any . . .not only that but the particular style of Wing Chun he is useing, Can it be?) He says to himself.

The Masters then realize it as well.

3rd Master: " Brother he is . . ."

2nd Master: " Yes we see, The style of multiple strikes, But we cannot interfere . . . only Liu Kang can defeat this newly formed RAGED Kung Lao we see now"

1st Master: " LIU KANG!, FINISH HIM IMMEDIATLY BEFORE HE DOSE YOU!" The eldest of the masters shouted as Liu Kang just got hit with a reality check on what his masters just advised of him to do, . . .Kill . . . .Kung Lao?

Liu Kang: " Kill Kung Lao? He was surprised cause as monks you were though that killing was not the answer . . . .No . . .there must be another way" He says quietly.

Kung Lao: " What's the matter Liu Kang, Afraid to kill me! AAARRRHHHHH!" He rushes towards Liu Kang & now was the time of test for him.

Liu Kang: " All right, Now time to see if my theory is correct" And with that being said Kung Lao struck first with a double finger jab only to be blocked by Liu Kang but then quickly tries to intercept this block by having his free hand stirike at the already defending hand until Kung Lao's fist was met by another block in the form of Liu Kang's other hand suddenly bursting into flames.

Kung Lao: " You . . you blocked!" The Raged possessed Kung Lao shouted & Liu Kang then corrected him.

Liu Kang: " No, . . . .More so . . .Parried . . . .Your attack!" Then Liu Kang twisted his whole body & while flowing with the momentum of the twist puts power into his fore arms and slams them into Kung Lao's ribs knocking hims about 10 ft away to the ground but Kung Lao regains his balance rather quickly & stares rather evilishly as if demanding an anwser to how Liu did this or more so figured out the techunique he was using.

Liu Kang: " It was just as I suspected . . .the reason to why you were countering me so easily was because you were using Wing Chun, A style Kung Lao uses only when he must in order to perminatly defeat his opponents or worse . . .more so you were also using the Multiple Strike feature of Wing Chun called " The Laap Sau ", The style in which you counter the attack & rapidly reply with a stronger strike of your own, Clever but not good enough for me!"

The Masters then gave a smile of relife on there faces as Liu finally found out what his error was in the battle & now . . . .how to correct it.

Kung Lao now had the yellow aura surrounding him more so than before, Surging through him like a haunting spirit controling him & he suddenly lashed out in anger.

Kung Lao: " THIS IS THE END FOR YOU LIU KANG, AFTER I DEFEAT YOU I WILL MAKE SURE THE MASTERS ALSO NEVER DRAW BREATH AGAIN, AAHHHH!"

He charges at Liu Kang & Strikes with a riseing knee but is counter with an elbow to the center of his chest, He yells in rage & comes back with a spinning elbow to the waist but is countered again this time with Liu Kang grabing his elbow & extending his arm to get a better grip & starts kicking him repeatidly in the face with the last one sending him 5ft away due to it being a roundhouse kick.

Once he gets back up he can no longer keep his balance as he starts to stagger fowards in which Liu Kang saw as an opening.

Liu Kang: " The RAGE has taken you to deep within it's void of possible no return, I must use all that I have in this last resort attack, . . . ." He then pauses knowing that the attack that he is going to use might fataly kill his best friend but in order to free him of the RAGE he must do so.

Liu Kang: " Remember that should you die from this attack Kung Lao, . . . .it was not . . .what I intended friend . . . ." He closed his eyes ever so gently still maintaining his stance.

Kung Lao with what balance he had left still infected with RAGE looks at Liu Kangs moment of what seemed silence as a taut as if his own lose was inevitable making Kung Lao even angrier then before until his whole body then exploded with RAGE swarming out of his eyes, mouth & his whole body. Now engulfed with RAGE Kung Lao runs towards his rival.

Kung Lao: " DON'T YOU DARE TAUNT ME LIU KANG, THIS ENDS HERE!" He screamed as he kept up his speed & even picking it up at some points. However almost momnets before Kung Lao coming in range Liu was meditating in his head.

Liu Kang: " (Just a little bit further . . . .almost there) He said concentrating while sweat beads washed down his head band onto his face.

Kung Lao: " AARRRUHH!"

Liu Kang: " (Almost . . .)"

Kung Lao: " IT ENDS!" And once Kung Lao was in striking distance . . .

Liu Kang: " NOW!" As soon as he shouted this he then preformed his Cart Wheel move in which it caught Kung Lao right in the back of the head with two hard strikes which caused Kung Lao to lunge his head down for a while as Liu Kang crouched underneath Kung Lao's face & said . .

Liu Kang: " For give me, Friend" And with those words said Liu Kang puts all he has into one mighty uppercut in which strikes perfectly on point with Kung Lao's chin, As Kung Lao lunges into the air from the attack he screams in pain but also because the RAGE has seemed like it shot out from his body shooting into the sky like a bullet made of yellow light, More so like an exorcisium when a spirti is forcefully shot out of a beings body.

As the RAGE left his body Kung Lao crash landed on the pavement with a thunderous crack undreneath him as he landed & created a dent on the ground due to the impact of his landing.

Liu Kang: " KUNG LAO!" He yells rushing to his friends add making sure he didn't kill him, As he kneeled down next to him he checked his pulse & it was a miracle . . . he survived.

Liu Kang: " Hm . . .I'm glad, That is just like Kung Lao not to go down that easily from my Butterfly Flip techunique"

1st Master: " LIU KANG WINS!, You retain yet again the title of as the " Supreme Champion Of Mortal Kombat!"

Then as soon as the eldest master said those words the rest of the class mates then procceded to give him an outstanding ovation with nothing but claps & cheers.

Liu Kang: " Well it could have been worse I suppose"

* * *

><p>Well thats the end for 14 of Liu Kang's chapter in this fic, Next however will be coming soon so stay tuned & until then have a Happy New Years guys cause I know I will.

Okay look I'm not that good at closing out chaps & stuff so hope this works for now.


	3. Liu Kang  Battle 2

Since I didn't state this in my first two chaps of this fic I would just like to say I don't own Mortal Kombat or Shonen Jump although if I did well let's just say I probably wouldn't be typing this now lol!, Anyway on to the story hooray!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Liu Kang - Battle 2<p>

* * *

><p>After the battle with Kung Lao whom was still unconscious The Master then went on to give Liu Kang the proper ceremony with all the students sitting on there knees in rows of six. Kung Lao was taken so that his wounds would be cured for while Liu Kang stood in the back with two fellow monk brother discussing the bout between himself &amp; Kung Lao.<p>

Monk 1: " That battle was an intense one brother, Tell me . . how was it that you were not confined by this so called Rage that brother Kung Lao was"

With that question asked Liu Kang already knew what the answer was.

Liu Kang: " To be perfectly honest brother . . . I do not know myself, When I & the rest of the forces of light stood against the crisis those 5 years ago the RAGE would either come upon us of suddenness or if we were building up Rage within us to help it's control over us making ourselves much more vulnerable, Kung Lao seemed upset that the Masters ended his first round so sudden even when he felt that he was good enough for battle that his angry eventually attracted & exposed him to the RAGE, He isn't experienced as I am so therefore it was much easier of it to take control of him" Liu responded as his fellow monk just looked at him in awe fashion.

Monk 2: " So I see . . . I hope he is alright" Said the 2nd monk who was concerned for the Butterfly Flip Liu Kang used on him did great damage to his well being so it was only natural to worry. But knowing Kung Lao Liu Kang only smiled & reassured him.

Liu Kang: " Do not worry, If anyone is capable of withstanding one of my mightiest attacks it is that man, I'm sure he will join us shortly" Then as soon as that was said all that was heard immediately were bells around the Wu Shi Academy as loud gongs rang through the battle grounds in which they all knew what the sound meant. Very quickly all of the students including Liu Kang sat on there knees with there heads faced down & there eyes closed as the 3 Master took there place were they were when the battle between Liu Kang & Kung Lao was going on. As the 2nd & 3rd Masters sat on their respective seats the 1st & Eldest one stood with a MK dragon logo that resembled the sign of the elder gods except it was a white medallion in his hands.

1st Master: " As you all know today the final bout for the rightful claim of the title "Supreme Champion of The White Lotus" was held today, And though both the warriors fought very valiantly . . . in the end there was a victory . . .& a loser . . . today however due to the opponent unable to attend this ceremony due to serious injuries we are unable to congratulate him in making it as far as he had"

Liu Kang when heard this then in his mind started to feel sad & have doubts as to if Kung Lao really is injured because of his last attack & if he'll even be able to attend this.

1st Master: " But none the less we recognize his talent & skill & as one of our veteran brothers here he will indeed receive the proper reward when he is back to mobility . . .in the mean time I would like to call upon the victor of the tourney . . .Liu Kang!" The Master said calling his name rather loudly as Liu Kang stood straight up quickly not moving until he was told to do so.

1st Master: " Please . . .come down & be before your brothers here" The Eldest Master said with a calm voice & a smile planted on his face while cradling the medallion in his hands.

Liu Kang waited no longer & with a smile of his own walked toward the front of the crowd who still had there heads faced down until they were told to look up. After Liu Kang arrived to the front facing the Eldest Master he awaited what he had to say.

1st Master: " Liu Kang, . . . as the winner of this years tourney you have proved once again that you are deemed worthy of being the sole representation of the Shaolin Monks & the style of the White Lotus were ever you journey, And for that reason we once again pass down our most sacred prize"

As the Eldest Master now proceeds to place the medallion over the head of Liu Kang he gently puts his head down so that the master may be able to place it gently on his neck, Once finished Liu Kang picked his head back up & looked to the eldest master's eyes as the master took a step closer to say something that no one else can hear.

1st Master: " I personally would like to state that out of all my students that you . .Liu Kang have represented us throughout many struggles & have almost always come out victorious, I just wanted to say that I'm am proud of you my son" The Master told Liu Kang as he referred to all of his students as his sons so it was normal.

Liu Kang: " Thank You Master" He said quietly as he bowed not only to the 1st but the 2nd & 3rd Masters as well, Then afterwards looked up at his master's face who had a smile on it.

1st Master: " And now you Liu Kang Champion of Mortal Kombat & still reigning champion of the White Lotus are now the one that will now be deemed worthy of representation of the Wu Shi Academy from this day on, Let us rises my sons & honor him in celebration!" As the Master said happy while raising his hands in the air as the rest of the students stood up to cheer & clap for Liu Kang on his new found accomplishment.

He looked back & felt very proud of himself that he could now represent the Wu Shi Academy to the fullest with knowing that all of his brothers & even his masters behind him 100%. As they still cheered for him he then bowed to all of his fellow monk brothers & rose up to speak.

Liu Kang: " Thank You . . .all of you, Today I celebrate with you my fellow brothers & I vow to never let any harm or disgraces come to the name of Shaolin, I only hope that you will all count on me in return because . ." He then takes of his medallion & rises it high in the air.

Liu Kang: " I will not let you's down!" He shouts while raising his medallion high in the air which made his fellow brother cheer even more, He was indeed happy & he knew that were ever Raiden was .. . he was watching & was smiling down as he heard a slight crack of thunder in the sky or at least he though he heard it.

After time passes it is the afternoon in which the celebration by this time has ended & the rest of the students have returned to there monastery s. The only ones who where out on the field were The Eldest Master & Liu Kang , The eldest master had gone inside for a minute while Liu Kang sat quietly meditating to himself.

But as he heard foot steps he stopped, He didn't divert from his position but just listen to the foot step as they got closer and closer. Until . . .

1st Master: " You may now stand Liu Kang" The Master told him & as Liu Kang stood fully up to face his master he also saw with him his friend Kung Lao fully freed of any bruises he would have suffered from the fight.

Liu Kang: " I knew you would return, So how were the pot tubs?" He asks knowing Kung Lao jokingly.

Kung Lao: " Very funny, although I must say there are much more comfortable then I though" He says as the master cuts in.

1st Master: " Now that the 3 of us are to ourselves I would like to talk about the battle that took place between you two" As he said this the both went from joking to having serious faces.

Kung Lao: " Your right . . . what happen . . . I don't remember much except for being angry at the fact that the first round was over with rather so quickly when I knew in my heart I could have continued." Kung Lao stated with a sadden face which the other two had taken note of.

Kung Lao: " Afterword s I suddenly saw this bright yellow light & . . . nothing but darkness afterword s" He said now wearing a confused look on his face as Liu Kang & the Master both shared looks at each other before facing Kung Lao again to which he felt suspicious.

Kung Lao: " What . . .is there something that you two are not telling me about, You know something don't you's?" Kung Lao questioned, He didn't like being in a situation where he was the only one misinformed. Liu Kang then decided to speak up after taking in a long deep breath.

Liu Kang: " Kung Lao, The reason you were not your self or better yet remember anything is because . . . ." Liu stood quite for a minute trying to figure out how to explain what caused Kung Lao to lose a match in which he trained so hard for all to go to waste upon being possessed but the Rage, But Kung Lao wanted answers & he wanted them now.

Kung Lao: " Well . . . what had happen to me, I want to know!" He said demanding an answer.

Liu Kang: " . . . You were affected by the RAGE Kung Lao, An energy that a few of us have dealt with before." Liu Kang simply put but to Kung Lao it really meant nothing, He needed more information.

Kung Lao: " Rage? . . . .what exactly is it?" He asked as the Master now spoke.

1st Master: " An energy that we had all at one point sub came to or were taking by force from a nature that is beyond our understanding" The Master said as he only spoke of what he knew from the last time he was entrapped in Rage & teleported else where. But Liu Kang knew there was more to it than that & that for right now he was the only one who could explain it thoroughly.

Liu Kang: " Actually master . . the Rage isn't an unknown source of energy, Believe it or not it came from the essence of Shao Kahn mixed in with elements of the previous universe that had engaged with ours" He said while playing the events out to them with his hands making two fists & colliding them together explaining the merger. Kung Lao & the Master just listen to every word he had to say describing what had happen & what the situation now could possibly lead to.

A Few Moments after explaining . . . .

Liu Kang: " So that is what I know so far, That our world may be joining another, Unless this type of rage the emperor was able to conjure up on his own then the story can be different but . . .I don't know anymore" He said coming to an unknown conclusion as to what possibilities can turn up because of this.

Kung Lao: " I say we hunt this so called Rage out then, If there is a threat of endangerment to us then we should gladly meet it should we not" Kung Lao said ready for action & pumped up but felt a calming hand on his shoulder, He look to see Liu Kang stare at him with a concerned face.

Liu Kang: " I also had the same sentiments but I was told by Raiden himself to wait for his word, We've known him for practically since the beginning of our journeys & even though on some occasions him & I have come to war of words I know for him to come through when needed." He reassured Kung Lao who for now calm down just a little.

Kung Lao: " Hmm . . .I suppose you have a point, Fine it is settled" Kung Lao concluded

1st Master: " Indeed." The Eldest Master then told them both while appearing in front of both of them now instead of just beside Liu Kang.

1st Master: " I will admit that with the coming crisis I fell complied to feel fear . . . .but . . when I know that Raiden has chosen warriors of your caliber I can feel the wind of the calm blowing past me as if there is no danger any more" He says gracing them with the warmest smile, Like how a father would give to his two sons who was proud to watch them grow everyday only to become something great & stand for something in the end.

Liu Kang: " Master you mustn t . . ."

1st Master: " No, I will . . .. . ." He rejected as he placed each hand of his on each of there shoulders and just took a moment to look at each as all they can do was smile at him.

1st Master: " Despite that I may have been hard on you both in the past it was only because I knew the truth on what really was out there in this world called reality & even though you's were young I tried to instill that dispelled in you at very young age's, But in the end it has indeed not gone in vain for now standing before my eyes are the two greatest warriors earth realm has ever graced as it's protectors & I thank the elder gods that you were sent to me so that the savior's of this realm would leaver there mark with The White Lotus. . . . .I . . . am . . .proud of you's . . . my sons" The Master spoke as all Kung Lao & Liu Kang could do is smile as Kung scratched the back of his head with a smile & Liu Kang just bowed in respect.

Liu Kang: " Thank you . . . . Father" Liu Kang said

Kung Lao: " Yes . . .thank you for all that you had given us" Kung Lao spoke as he & Liu Kang looked at each other & smiled once again.

1st Master: ' Very well, Now although I'm amongst the first to trust Lord Raiden's words it would seem that the Rage had already infected Kung Lao greatly even with what little anger he produced. What I'm suggesting of you two now is to go seek him out immediately, In the mean time I will stay & do what I can for the academy & the rest of our brothers" He said as Kung Lao & Liu Kang nodded there heads.

Kung Lao: " Right, We will do as you suggested Master"

Liu Kang: " Indeed, we will be on our way " Liu said as he & Kung Lao bowed in respect for him as he looked towards them. As they rose back up the master was going to relay one more message.

1st Master: " Now I must . . . .AHH!" He shouted as his eyes widen & his jaw dropped & within the same moment Kung Lao & Liu Kang were struck in the face as hot & warm fresh blood splattered on there faces & there chest.

As they were cleaning there eyes wiping the blood from there faces the looked to see the Master clutching both hands around his chest as blood started to drip rapidly in between his fingers of each hand. Kung Lao & Liu Kang then wore the face of shock as to what it could have been that struck him in the chest.

Liu Kang: " MASTER!"

Kung Lao: " NO!"

They shouted until they were surprised when the Master had uncraddled his chest only to unveil a kunai pierced through it all bloody up.

Master: " G . . .o . . .now!" He told them until they heard a familiar yell.

?: " GET OVER HERE!" It screamed as the Master was then pulled into the arm of one they already recognized as soon as they heard the words shouted, The yellow cladded ninja named Scorpion.

Kung Lao: " You!" He said as he pointed at Scorpion as he held the Master in his arm now but what he had recognized at that moment as well was that in Scorpion's other hand which was by his waist side he held the body of the 2nd Master by the head whom it seemed was unconscious or possibly dead . . .

Liu Kang: " SCORPION WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" Liu shouted at him demanding an answer for his actions because for as long as him & Kung Lao had known him they knew that Scorpion wouldn't just attack without reason with the exception being either Sub-Zero or anyone he had a quarrel with which in cases aren't rare but the White Lotus haven't done anything as of recent so this was indeed in need of an answer.

Scorpion then glared his cold white eyes towards the two shaolin warriors & spoke his peace.

Scorpion: " It was you whom had brought me here . . ., The so called Shaolin using there own sorcery summoning me from my own journey & then to here all while the so called students of the White Lotus attacking me!"

Kung Lao: " What . . then . . YOU MEAN!" Kung Lao shouted as he only could have known the worst could have happened from that outcome.

Scorpion: " Indeed . . .they were futile in the White Lotuses mission to end me all the reason for my summoning on being here, Now I come to do what was saved to be done to me!" Scorpion said as his eyes then grew brighter with yellow bright light as he got angrier with his voice getting deeper as well.

Kung Lao: " Wait, Liu . . what is with his eyes? " He asked as he noticed the change all so sudden but Liu Kang then suddenly began to realize it all

Liu Kang: " (. . . could his rage over consume him that he had been transported here in to one of the temples of the Wu Shi Academy & in normal instinct of self defense did the others attack him upon sudden intrusion, And then there are the Masters, Could they have help as well all the while Kung Lao, Master 1 & I were here . . .) "

Kung Lao: " Liu Kang is there something wrong . . . .Liu . . .. . LIU!" He shouted as Liu Kang finally came out of his deep though & answered him.

Liu Kang: " In his eyes, The rage has consumed him the same as it did you" He responded as Scorpion had enough of talking.

Scorpion: " Enough, If the Shaolin had brought me here to do away with me they shall soon see that I am no easy target!" As he said this a fiery lava portal opened underneath the 1st Master in which once it was open Scorpion then shoved him down fully into the portal to which all that was heard were screams from him & a thousand or so more dead souls as the Neatherrealm took him.

At this action Kung Lao had seen enough & then rage suddenly without his knowledge consumed him as well.

Liu Kang: " MASTER!" He shouted as he saw his own Master slump deep down only for him & Kung Lao to see his soul rise from the portal & shoot into the clouds. . . . . the master was dead & gone.

Kung Lao felt so many emotions in that one moment alone that his body shivered with clutched fist trying to control all of them but when you see a sight of someone you can consider close to a father died horribly before your own eyes no one would blame you, But the simply fact that the only powered emotions that was controlling him now was pure rage meant that he was uncontrollable of his actions which could prove dangerous to yes his enemy now Scorpion but also to his friend Liu Kang.

Kung Lao: " YOU . . .WILL . .PAY FOR THAT WITH YOU LIFE SPECTER!" And with that said Kung Lao rushed towards Scorpion but Scorpion also fueled with rage had already made his move.

Scorpion: " NO! YOU WILL PAY WITH YOUR SOUL!" As he said this he raised his hand as it burst in flames in which caused Kung Lao to stop & go in a defensive stance to which nothing happened, Then though Liu Kang saw what was going to happen as he saw lava cracking underneath Kung Lao's feet as he was still in his defensive stance, As Liu Kang was about to call out to him to warn him it was all suddenly to late as Scorpion howled.

Scorpion: " EERRRAHH!" He shouted as flames burst from underneath Kung Lao and covered him as it rose up & before anything all Kung Lao could let out was cry for pain.

Kung Lao: " AHHHH!" He cried.

Liu Kang: " NO! KUNG LAO!" and as the fire died back down there was no sign of Kung Lao, He was gone & so was the portal, All that was left on the battle filed was he & Scorpion.

Scorpion then looked towards the direction of Liu Kang with rage still in his eyes.

Scorpion: " Now you shall be next warrior!" He shouted as Liu Kang was caught up in nothing then his raw emotions pouring into his being, Love, Hate, Friendship & more . . . . .was all gone as his Master & Kung Lao were taken by Scorpion form his very eyes, All these emotions were all overshadowed with nothing but cold RAGE, Even when Liu Kang knew it's conditions he couldn't help but feel it & now as his own eyes glew yellow he then shot his head up from staring at the ground directly to Scorpion.

Liu Kang: " YOU HAVE DESTROYED MY HOME!, MY BROTHERS, MY MASTER & EVEN KUNG LAO MY BEST FRIEND!" He shouted with all that he had plus the deep void in his voice which caused it to sound more demonic in form, Even Scorpion in his own rage was a little taken back but did not show it as he just glared at him.

Liu Kang: " FOR EARTH REALM & BY THE THE ELDER GODS I WILL END YOU HERE & NOW SCORPION!" He shouted once again as he got into a fighting stance & with seeing this Scorpion did not hesitate to throw the 2nd Masters body which he held his head with his hand & get into a fighting stance of his own.

* * *

><p>Battle 2: Liu Kang vs. Scorpion<p>

* * *

><p>Liu Kang due to his new fueled anger started things off first by rushing towards Scorpion with a right hook which Scorpion blocked effortlessly &amp; countered with a sweep to which Liu Kang fell back &amp; rolled back up to a defensive stance as Scorpion now started on the attack with multiple strikes of different combinations, Right Left hard slaps that were being blocked with little trouble by Liu Kang along with side kicks switching up from side to side once in a while after periods of punch combinations.<p>

Scorpion wasn't letting up as he kept on attacking & after a period of time he discovered that Liu was only concerned about blocking his upper body & didn't even think about an attack from the mid section. But Scorpion knew that any attack couldn't do, If he attacked from the mid section then it would have to be one in which Liu Kang couldn't follow up with a defense afterwards, And he had the perfect technique just for it.

As Liu Kang was being bombarded with combination after combination he decided to now make Scorpion go on the defense as he entered towards Scorpion's direction with a series of knuckle jabs himself towards Scorpion's Face & upper body area to which Scorpion was dogging easily until he decided to finally go for his one attack he had though about before, As Liu Kang continued his fist was caught by Scorpion as he clutched on it tightly unallowing Liu Kang to bring it back to his side.

It was at this point that Liu Kang decided to use his other free fist to strike at Scorpion's face but when he did all that it did was phase right through him, Liu Kang was in shock as to how this could have been but then from out of no where Liu Kang was attacked from behind with an uppercut that knocked him forward into Scorpion but once again his whole body phased right through him as he caught himself with his hands catching the ground & flipping forward to get on his feet.

Looking to see what the reason for Scorpion being untouchable was for he then found his answer as the ninja's body started to fade away & the real Scorpion appeared in front of what was his stand still clone. Scorpion had used his teleporting technique on Liu Kang enabling him to detect where the attack would come from without realizing Scorpion's absence. All Scorpion did was sneer.

Scorpion: " Hmm . . . you will indeed need to provide better skill than what you displayed if you think to defeat me!" He shouted now bursting into flames as he teleported once again, This time Liu Kang was aggravated as he got up with a growl he was once again attacked from behind with another uppercut as Liu Kang began flying towards the other end of the arena & preceded to roll in mid air in order to catch himself until then another uppercut cut off his movements & sended him launching back towards were he previously was.

Scorpion then rushed towards Liu Kang then jumped in the air rolling towards Liu into which in time Liu stood up to see. Scorpion then extended his leg straight out as he moved towards Liu Kang's direction to possible strike him down with the kick until Liu Kang then catches the leg with both of his arms & then turns using his full might on slamming Scorpion towards the ground like a wip crushing his face & upper body with a gruesome crunching sound on the cement floor of the battle grounds of the Wu Shi Academy.

After mere seconds though Scorpion then used his free leg in which Liu Kang did not grab in order to flip in a forward position & Heel kick Liu Kang in the chin knocking his head straight up & loosening his grip on the specter's leg. After fully flipping forward on his feet Scorpion rushed & shifted violently with a round house kick towards Liu Kangs face which connected perfectly spinning him still in mid air, He then followed up with two strong mid kicks to the stomach hitting perfectly stopping the spinning with the 2nd kick launching Liu kang mid air in which Scorpion took this time to take the advantage of their fight.

Scorpion then teleported back & forth at least four times hitting Liu Kang in mid air causing him to be bounced back & forth continuously until Scorpion teleported to the ground standing behind the direction Liu Kang was about to fall in and was preparing to launch a straight kick into the back of Liu Kang s head. Despite being in bad shape at the moment Liu Kang was still able to concentrate even with being knocked around a bit & fixed his focus on the opponent behind him since he was able to sense Scorpion s aura after standing at a certain point for a while & not teleporting which would have made things such as before a little more difficult. And as Scorpion finally launched his kick in which it would have struck as soon as the the thrust of his kick was finish but unfortunately for him Liu Kang caught wind of it from were Scorpion s energy flow was shooting towards and it was toward the back of his head, Immediately Liu Kang redirected the energy from the kick by placing his hands behind his head while falling back and once Scorpion s kick connected Liu pushed upwards rolling over Scorpions head & in midair from behind drop kicking Scorpion in the back of the head in which caused him to stumble forwards and roll back up & around to face Liu who proceeded to do the same after rolling up after the drop kick.

Scorpion then brought his defense up once again as Liu Kang rushed him this time with a straight forward bicycle kick plummeting his crossed arms with nothing but kick after kick after kick but once he was finished he didn t stop as he landed on the ground he brought his momentum to drop with him as he used his elbow to drop it on Scorpion s head, A move in which the specter did not expect he then drops his guard as Liu Kang goes for two punches to the chest and a thrusting palm underneath his chin rising Scorpion up. This time Liu though it was his turn to be juggled as he went up preformed a straight kick in the air hitting Scorpion s back with enough force to start spinning him in a backward 360 motion in which Liu sought a perfect time to perform his combination of a Bicycle Kick which connected perfectly then following up with two fireballs striking the ninja in the chest perfectly as well and then finally with his Flying Dragon Kick to which Liu Kang wasn t as lucky. This time Scorpion was ready as he performed the same trick Liu Kang had done to him earlier, As the Flying Dragon Kick came his way he fixed himself in midair & flipped forward in a 360 motion to which caught Liu off guard as Scorpion grabbed on to his shoulders & forced all the weight forward causing them to spin 360 while almost touching the ground in midair & finally ending the move with Scorpion spinning them to where he was now above Liu double kicked him to the ground in which he performed his famous Air Throw technique.

Now Scorpion was about to stomp on Liu Kang s Abdomen area to break his ribs but Liu shifted his body to the side to instead lock both his forearms in front & behind his Scorpion s leg in which he used the same technique he did on Kung Lao s arm but this time Liu made sure he put enough force in order to break the leg to which a large crack noise was made as parts of his bone were grinded out of place but surprisingly Scorpion only let out a small yelp so to this Liu responded by rising his leg up hitting Scorpion in the chin launching him in the air as Liu got up off the ground. Scorpion while in air then disappeared with his teleport in a puff of flame smoke but this time Liu made sure to activate his parry in which flames started igniting on both his hands for in this stay if any opponent struck anywhere on his body then that opponent will remain in a state of pause for just only moments ( Enough time for Liu to retaliate). And just as suspected Scorpion came from behind with an elbow to the back of Liu s head in which Liu grunted from the pain but knew Scorpion could not move for only mere seconds as Liu turned around and gathered enough force to round house Scorpion to the face sending him a couple of feet back away from his to which he landed on his feet to get in his fighting stance as Liu did the same. The two stood there silent for what seemed like a whole minute until one of them finally broke the silence.

Scorpion: "So you seem to have a counter for my Flameport movement, Do not however think that I only have this move as an main arsenal to my battles Shaolin, If you do then your BLINDED FORESIGHT WILL BE THE DEATH OF YOU AND THE WHITE LOTUS! He shouted giving him a buildup of more RAGE as it poured around him growing stronger."

Liu Kang saw the effect taking place but wasn't fearful only because he too was engulfed with Rage at the time so he responded only a Raged warrior would . . .

Liu Kang: You will find no mercy from me specter for I do not fear you, Come at me with what you have but only know that I will not rest until you've PAID FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE! He shouted as the Rage powered him even more as well as the two stared once again.

And is as if a timer for them to start went off it seemed that round 2 began as the both ran towards each other but this time Scorpion starting things off by preforming his sliding kick breezing through Liu Kang s legs knocking him forward in the air & with great speed Scorpion turn only to catch Liu in his Leg Scissor Takedown fixing Liu s position by placing his left leg over his waist area & using his right leg to raise Liu s feet up slamming him on the ground with a large thud noise sounding off from it. Scorpion then immediately drew one of his swords from his back while holding Liu down with his legs & proceeded to lunge the tip towards Liu s face to try & stab it him but luckily Liu caught it by clamping his hands together using his palms to halt the blade. Scorpion then trying to push all he had into it going down but Liu was also doing the same for it to go up until he gathered enough strength to divert the blade away from his face & quickly jabbing a nerve on Scorpion s wrist in order from his to realize the sword dropping it & the gave him a quick back hand knuckle jab to the face which also broke the scissor hold rolling away from Liu. Once both fighters stood up Liu Kang then changed his stance to that of a Jeet Kune Do style with him hopping on both legs as if taking turns with each one looking furious as well.

Scorpion just maintained his stance while thinking of a way to attack him without the same results happening again but wasn t allowed enough time as Liu Kang preformed his Butterfly Cart Wheel Kick on Scorpion only to be blocked & Scorpion lashing back out by swinging out his other sword knocking Liu backwards while dragging his face on the ground along with a slash on his leg that burned from the cut that was heated by the flames that had burst from it. A s Liu stood up Scorpion ran up towards him and quickly preforms his Flaming Back Flip Kick in which he successfully catches Liu off guard and is flipped back from being hit by fiery kicks to the chin, But as he flipped back he did son to land on his feet so that when Scorpion landed he was soon met with a Flying dragon kick to his face making him fall back into the air. However Scorpion used this momentum to teleport while falling back into which he reappeared behind Liu Kang and struck him with a horse stance punch to the back causing Liu to fall forwards once again.  
>Scorpion: Now you shall burn just as your friend &amp; master did AAHH! Scorpion shouted as he summoned Hellfire underneath Liu which burned him all over but due to him poisoned by RAGE all it did was burn his body for 10 seconds &amp; the flames the disappeared to.<p>

Scorpion:"What!, Wh . . .wha . . .t . . .sorcery is this? He asked as that attacked should have killed him right then and there."

Liu Kang: You do not seem to fully comprehend ninja, When in rage all of your abilities are strengthen, So your moves aren't exactly up for the challenge Scorpion! He shouted as he rushed towards him Scorpion then with quick speed slashed out one of his swords to perform an Hapkido slash to Liu in order to decapitate him but then to his surprise as Liu quickly ducked under the slash followed up with one of his strongest attacks, He first started with an uppercut that left Scorpion s bottom jaw crunching in pain which also launched him high into the air, As Scorpion was coming back down though then Liu put all he had into this one leg and did a raise kick to connect with Scorpion s Jaw once again this time breaking a part of his mask now only showing his bottom of his jaw cracked in which also sent him into the air once again and as Liu went to perform his Bicycle Kick Scorpion teleported once again but this time after being a victim of it for to many times he knew what to do.

Liu Kang: " Ohh no you don't"Liu said to himself as he lid his hand to a fiery yellow & red.

And as soon as Scorpion struck from behind he then became stuck for a time as Liu Kang appeared behind him and double forearmed him on his back causing Scorpion to crash forward to the ground. He had forgotten all about that technique and normally Scorpion would learn quickly not to make the same mistake twice but being that the attack alone enraged him enough that with his mind filled with RAGE he couldn t think straight anymore and then got up slowly and just teleported again in which Liu Kang took advantage of and lid his hands on fire once again and wit the same results as before Scorpion attacked with a kick from behind to Liu Kang s head but only for Liu Kang to burst in flames and reappear behind him this time double fisting Scorpion on top of his head sending him crashing to the ground. Scorpion got up and teleported again & once again was parried and struck down, And then again, And again and again until finally Scorpion got up and decided to just rush Liu Kang with both his swords swing them uncontrollably and imprecise to which Liu felt was not Scorpion s usual plan of attack especially when he wants to kill to which Liu took advantage and blocked one of swords by grabbing the hand the sword was in and with his other leg Liu kicked the 2nd sword Scorpion had out of his hand causing it to fly somewhere then Liu finally shoves his elbow right into Scorpion s collar bone causing him to drop the sword in hand and Liu finally finished with a back spin kick to Scorpion s chin sending him back crashing onto the ground.

Liu Kang:" It s over Scorpion you have lost, Stay down Liu said with a viscous voice. "

Scorpion: " I will . . . .NEVER! He shouted as he stood up groggy as the ran towards Liu Kang in which Liu decided he was going to end this now. "

Liu Kang:" If I must end you now then so be it! " Liu said and this time without meditation like last time with his friend Kung Lao Liu Kang preformed his Dragon s Tail Cart Wheel Kick on Scorpion causing him to arch his head down and Liu looked right into his dead with eyes before finishing with an uppercut that sended Scorpion very high until at least 20 seconds later Scorpion came crashing down on to the field with a massive impact along with a crack. Liu Kang has once again preformed his Butterfly Flip in order to end a fight as now Scorpion was down and unresponsive for now which meant Liu had won there duel.  
>WINNER: Liu Kang<p>

Liu Kang: " That should keep you down, May the elder gods bind you forever in the NeatherRealm Ninja. "

But surprisingly Scorpion s body began to twitch as yellow aura started to emerge more and more from his whole being.

Scorpion: " Ahh . . AHh . . . .AAAARRRRGGGUHHH! " yelled as he rose up quickly and seemed to have healed all injuries done to him during there fight.

The Rage burned in his eyes glowing brighter than ever, could it be that the RAGE cured him and is only using him as a pawn puppet?, It didn t matter because now Liu Kang whom already was angry with Rage was also exploding with more Rage around him & in his eyes because he could even begin to think how Scorpion survived all he had given. This time Liu Kang with his new found Rage swore to kill him.

Scorpion: " YOU MAY HAVE THOUGH THAT YOU HAVE DEFEATED ME BUT YOU WERE INNCORECT, YOU NOR ANYONE ELSE CAN FOR I M ALREADY DEAD! " He shouted as all Liu did was grunted but then since both were inly 5ft away from each other there Rage aura s were attracted to one another and little did they know that Rage had formed a circle around them on the ground until it was to late.

Liu Kang: " Wait . . .what is this! "

Scorpion: " More Shaolin Sorcery! " He shouted as the Rage from underneath exploded upwards taking both there forms and in a big bang of bright light that covered the Wu Shi Academy all that was left was smoke and debris from the blast and when the space cleared & the dust had settled none were there.

It s as if they both vanished without a trace, They were gone but the question is where could they have gone? And could the Rage have done this?

* * *

><p>Well guys here is the 2nd chap, I will admit I haven't touched this story in awhile but I finally got the 2nd battle up so that's a good this, But please tell me what did you guys think of it &amp; about the first 2 chapters I did so far as well, Feedback is always enjoyable and I hope to here some soon so Until Next time guys enjoy this for now! lol<p> 


	4. Liu Kang Battle 3

Well Guys almost after close to a year without an update I bring you one today, I just hope that the wait was worth it though. Well heck I let you guys decided that. I don't Own MK or SJ so now on with the show!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Liu Kang - Battle 3<p>

We now enter the scene of a deserted island to which already looks like it has been through much. We see a mountain split in half and crashed on another boulder nearby as well as burned ashes from explosions of some sort happening from an event before. As the waves calmly hit all sides of this deserted island made of nothing but rocks everywhere along with a few standing mountains as well. All was quite . . . . but not for long.

Soon in the middle of the island energy started to collect it s self as a whirlwind started to swirl right in the center of the island and along with it were sparks of gold lightning around it. As it grew more & more so did the energy as a light started to pierce through the fabric of reality like a Knife stabbing right through a tissue. The energy got so tremendous that a big circle of yellow flames was made on the ground and yet the flames looked very familiar, reason why was because they were. It indeed was the energy of the RAGE forcing it s way into reality once again but this time from the electric flame storm within there were two forms forming, they started to take shape and they indeed were human which could be told by the way the forms had looked. And after the forms were complete all that were heard were screams of agony as the storm the exploded without warning causing a bright light to shine over the island, a light in which can be seen from afar. And once the light had banished all that were seen were to familiar faces in the form of Liu Kang and Scorpion across from each other clutching on to their heads trying to fight off the pain of the rages after effects once teleportation is finished. Liu Kang stood stumbling and groggy for the time being.  
>Liu Kang: Ahh . . . my . . . head . . . wait . . . . where I m I? He asked himself as he awoke from the rage and looked around to see nothing but gray clouds in the sky and what seemed to be a land made out of nothing but rocks and have a few mountains from afar. He had also smelled fresh ocean water nearby as well.<p>

Liu Kang: Strange, I do not remember being here before, All that I can remember is being at the Wu Shi Academy where me & Kung Lao where confronting . . . Then as if to finish his sentence he heard a voice call out to him.

Scorpion: Liu Kang! He shouted as Liu certainly had his back turned on him.

Liu Kang: Scorpion! He spoke as he remembered but as soon as he came to the realization of who he was fighting with in the first place he was hit in the back by Hellfire in which sended him flying forward into a boulder and crashing right into it.

Liu Kang: AHHHH! He shouted as his body smacked the hard solid figure and as he was in pain Scorpion began walking over towards him.

Scorpion: You would have thought to have destroyed me! He shouts still walking towards Liu.

Liu Kang tires prying himself out of by placing his hands on the outer parts where the boulder wasn t dented from his crash.

Scorpion: First your kind would have thought to send me away from the NeatherRealm, Then your people attack me, so did you & your fallen comrade, But now you think to send me to an unknown terrain! He shouts as his mask started to melt of his face as his flaming skull now appeared as his head but flaring out viciously due to being infected by the Rage still.

Scorpion: And now you will die for your treachery monk! And as Scorpion cocked his head back with all the flames from his head entering his mouth creating a ball of hot counseled Hellfire and was about to unleash it upon Liu Kang until . . .

?: Not if I can help it . . . A voice range & then from out of nowhere a ball of Ki energy shot down next to Scorpion and the explosion cause both Liu Kang & him to fly in different directions.

Scorpion: Ahhug!

Liu Kang: Ghhaaa! They both shouted from the impact of the explosion as they landed hard on the hard rocky surface of the island. As Scorpion then rose up trying to catch his bearings from the unsuspected attack from an unknown attacker it had seem that the attacker spoke as if he were right behind him.

?: Alright pal I don t know who you are but whatever it is it s defiantly not human, Good thing I got here in time though or that other guy would ve been toast and I mean literally The mysterious warrior said with a little chuckle to go with it to his last comment but then retained a serious face as Scorpion fully turned around to look him in the face with only his skull showing he asked in his almost demonic voice.

Scorpion: Who dares to strike Scorpion from behind like a coward, State your name!? He shouted.

?: Well you re the one who was about to kill that other guy who was completely defenseless and you re gonna call me a coward?, Any who my name is Gohan a saiyan from earth and I stand for those who aren t able to exactly fight for themselves. The young man who looked Liu Kang s age said with his purple gi & red belt.

Scorpion: Fool you think you fight for the defenseless but instead you ve entered a quarrel in which you will now have no escape from, Prepare to feel the touch of death from Scorpion! He shouted as he got into his fighting stance while Gohan landed in front of him and also got into his fighting stance with a smile on his face seeing as how he might get a thrill for another fight since he hasn t cached up on his training either because of school work or his mom Chi-Chi making him do choirs such as grocery shopping.

Gohan: Alright then bring it on bone head, And to make things a little more interesting I hope you won t mind making the first move now would you? Gohan asked cockishly while still smiling. Scorpion didn t know how to response with the exception of obliging to what he though was a foolish request, so to catch him off guard Scorpion immediately shot out his kunai towards Gohan.

Scorpion: GET THE FUCK OVER HERE! He shouted as he shot out his kunai from his palm.

As the kunai went straight for Gohan s heart Gohan all of a sudden disappeared from nowhere as if he just teleported away from thin air in which the kunai made contact with nothing.

Scorpion: What! . . .what is this!? He shouted angrily wanting to know what was going but then without warning Gohan reappeared right in front of him and caught him off guard.

Gohan: This is a taste of your own medicine! Gohan shouted as he spun his body in midair kicked Scorpion in the chest area sending him flying off the island and as he hit the water started to skid off it.

After skidding off the water about 3 times the 4th time he hit the water he exploded with Rage and just disappeared as he did before with Liu Kang. Gohan just watched in amazement as he saw what just happen but then decided to shrug it off thinking it was an ability Scorpion had and used to escapes seeing that Gohan himself could no longer sense his power level or life energy anywhere in the vicinity of the island, but then again ever since 2 weeks ago his powers haven t been acting at full strength so it was no surprise to him.

Gohan: Well I guess that guy is gone for good He say then hears Liu Kang grunting as he finally pushed his way out of the boulder he had been smashed into.

Gohan: Well at least I could get some answers out of you as to what s happening, Just hope he isn t another enemy, well only one way to find out He says as he hovers a little above the ground over to where Liu Kang was starting to stand up and gather his bearings after that mighty blow from the blast.  
>Gohan approached him as he landed by Liu and began to ask him . . . .<p>

Gohan: Are you okay?, Listen who are you and who was that other guy and why was he attacking you? Gohan asked with a little seriousness in his voice.  
>As Liu Kang was rubbing two finger at the bridge of his nose where his eyes where he opens then revealing that he still was in a rage state but there were not as yellow as before so some must have left due to the unsuspected blast.<p>

Liu Kang: I . . . .am fine, I m . . .Liu . . . Kang . . . But as Liu Kang looked up to see his apparent questioner what he saw through the rage in his eyes was Scorpion taking Gohan s place.

Gohan: Liu Kang huh . . . well in any case if your injured I can take you back to Kami s were Dende can heal you, come on this will be quick. Gohan said as he extended his hand to Liu Kang.

But with his eyes still infected with the rage Liu only became angrier as what he saw through his eyes was Scorpion extending his hand. Feeling insulted he slapped away Gohan s hand and quickly dose a quick spin and kicks Gohan square in the chest catching him by surprise as Gohan flew back from the attack and bounced his back of the hard rock surface they were on and flips backwards now holding his back with one hand.

Gohan: Arrrrruu . . . .darn .. . . .WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR, I WAS ONLY TRYING TO HELP YOU! Gohan shouted in anger at what just happened to him after being so generous, but Liu Kang with the rage still within him lashed back at him.

Liu Kang: YOU HAVE DONE ENOUGH NINJA, DON T THINK THAT AIDING ME IN HELP WILL MAKE ME FORGIVE YOU NOW, AFTER ALL YOU HAVE DONE YOU ARE MY ENEMY FOREVER! He shouted not even caring what he though was Scorpion to say as he got into his fighting stance.

Gohan: What the . . .hey I m not that Scorpion guy you hear! But unfortunately nothing was getting through to what is now his new opponent.

Gohan: Well . . .guess I got no other choice but to knock some sense into this guy, Alright I m ready so come on! Gohan said as he got into a fighting stance of his own as they both squared off in the rocky arena on the Rock Island in the middle of the ocean.

* * *

><p>Battle 3: Liu Kang vs. Gohan<p>

* * *

><p>Being that he wanted to finish this rather quickly Gohan started things off by jumping towards Liu Kang with great speed and catching him on the side of his ribs with an elbow burring it deep into his side then flipping above Liu Kang and kicking him in the back of the head sending Liu Kang to fly forwards with Gohan reappearing right in front of him kicking him high into the air and then disappearing once again but only to reappear towards where Liu Kang was flying towards and then proceeded to drop his double fist swing downward at Liu until Liu with a very fast reaction caught the swinging attack and used his momentum of rising up in the air to shift his body weight and flip Gohan so that now Liu was above Gohan and preformed a forward spinning flip kick catching Gohan in the stomach area with his heel sending him down but only for Gohan to recover quickly and spin and then right himself to float in midair then to charge right back at Liu Kang .<p>

Liu Kang: (What! . . . .since when can Scorpion fly?) Liu asked himself as he still saw Gohan as Scorpion due to the rage blinding him but it didn t matter to him now as he continued his assault on Gohan by shooting two fireballs towards his direction in order to buy some time for him to land so he wouldn t be defenseless in case Gohan attacked him while in the air. As the two fireballs flew towards Gohan he smacks them away hitting different parts of the battle ground while still going after Liu Kang who had finally landed gracefully on the ground. While straightening his stance he sees Gohan charging at him and he does so with a punch lunging towards his face that is until Liu Kang right on reaction time preforms his Burning Parry to which once Gohan s fist connected with Liu s burning fore arms he then is truck with a violently hard uppercut straight to the chin sending him flying upwards to which Liu the jumped high into the air following after him to send a massive cannon fireball from his hands to which caught Gohan right on target, next while still in mid air Liu followed him after words with his Bicycle Kick hitting him repeatedly over and over on the chest until finally he viciously launched his Flying Kick hitting Gohan right in the chest having him sent smashing through a boulder and crashing right into the ground which caused massive amounts of dust and debris to be spreaded throughout the entire area which once Liu Kang landed onto the ground still fueled with RAGE thinking he was still facing Scorpion runs towards the crashing site ignorantly heading into the dust of the crash not being able to see clearly but with the RAGE he was feeling it didn t matter to him as long as he destroyed Scorpion for what he had done it was all that mattered.  
>Liu Kang: Come out! You can not hide from me ninja! And the with that said as if in response Gohan then burst out of the cratered ground to connect with Liu right on his chin sending Liu soaring high into the air.<p>

Gohan: For the last time I m not Scorpion darnit!, What will it take to make you listen! He said and with that rushed forwards towards Liu s body soaring in the air as he rapidly kneed his spine with enough force to disable him for the moment and the followed up with rapid punched to his stomach area and the double axe handle s him towards the ground to which he returns Liu s favor in making him crash into a crater of his own.

Gohan: Now to end this! He says as he then placeless both open palms over his head and starts charging a Ki energy ball for a period of about 1 minute

Gohan: Masendan! He yells as the energy ball grows blood red over him and then shoots it towards Liu Kang s seemingly lifeless body to which once it connected made a very powerful explosion but to Gohan s surprise not as powerful as it usually should which only created a crater about 3x bigger than the one Gohan created smash Liu s body to the ground.

Gohan: Well not what I expected but it gets the job done, All the same now I should get some answers He says as he hovers slowly towards the ground where Liu was lying and as he got closer and finally touched ground he walks closer to the crater only to be shocked to see Liu Kang not be there. The blast was powerful yes but not enough that it would kill someone or at least that what he made sure of.

Gohan: Huh? . . .but how could he have? Until from his side he was caught by surprise.

Liu Kang: This ends here ninja! He shouts as he runs towards Gohan to only catch him with his Butterfly Uppercut technique but with an unknowing result. As Liu Kang preformed his move and cartwheel kicked Gohan s head downwards causing him to crouch down the RAGE as if it came alive surged through his movements to where when Liu s fist for an uppercut connected with Gohan s chin the RAGE traveled through Liu s arm and the golden aura left from his fist right into Gohan s head and thus entering his body now to which afterword s Gohan soared into the air and crashed violently into the ground landing on his neck hearing a cracking sound.

Afterword s Liu then fell onto one knee as he felt a surging head reach his head and he then reached with his thumb and index finger to rub the bridge of his nose and in between his eyes in order to get out of the hazy state his mind was in and his eye flickered open the same as if one was just waking up out of bed. After gathering himself he finally picks himself off the ground and looks around in shock and in horror.  
>Liu Kang: What? . . I don t understand? How did I get here? Liu asked as he thought to himself for a moment.<p>

Liu Kang: I could remember my battle with Scorpion but then afterwards . . . . .nothing else but . . . . . empty thoughts He said as he looked down at his hand and see the a tiny bit of golden aura was leaving his body and evaporating and then looked around and took in the sight of everything and came to the conclusion that this indeed was not his earth.

Liu Kang: The RAGE must have send me hear while becoming a temporary host to it s wil, very well then . . . I will sense my surrounding to see if I can find a route familiar to me to guide me back to earthrealm And with that said Liu closed his eyes and then took in deep breath and began meditating as he sensed all thing that where living around him until he became distracted by one aura growing very powerful and very quickly, it was also close by to which Liu snapped his eyes open to see what it had been.

Liu Kang: That incredible aura, It feels like . . . . . .RAGE! Shouts as a man exploded from the rubble within the ground and setting down a few feet from Liu Kang. Liu just looked with suspicion as the man Known as Gohan had glowing RAGE all over his body and with his eyes and proceeded to walk towards Liu while then also proceeding to charge his ki up in the process which caught Liu by surprise.

Liu Knag: By the gods! He is able to attune to his chi manually at such a rate . . . . but how Liu asks amazed at the sight of it all but as Gohan flickered his eyes a few times he had not seen Liu Kang but yet someone else entirely.

Gohan: Wha . . . . . .Fr . .. . . .Frieza!?, But how is it possible, My dad already defeated you! Gohan shouted while looking in the direction of Liu Kang to which in response Liu Kang had gotten into his fighting stance just incase.

Gohan: Well not to worry I guess because if he didn t get the job done then I guess I ll have to!, HAAAAA! Gohan yells as he shoots towards Liu Kang with a fist arched back at his waist side with every intent to smash Liu Kang into pieces if possible due to the RAGE controlling him. Liu Kang counters this by simply flipping out of harm s way to his right but only to land and set his eyes on the destruction of Gohan s fist had it connected as a whole huge boulder had shattered and was sinking into the ground at a very fast rate. Gohan then slowly turned and eyed Liu Kang as he vanished from his view to which Liu Kang had then had a look of curiosity on his face as he then started doing 360 paces around his self trying to see if either Gohan had gone anywhere around him or possible above to which he had finally received an answer when Gohan materialized from behind him launching a kick from behind the head causing Liu Kang to thrust forward and roll up and recover and fire back from behind him with a fireball until Gohan vanished again to which Liu had then gone back into defensive stance once again this time awaiting the attack from behind. As he waited though he felt a breeze full of aura brush past his back to which he turned and almost immediately fired off a fireball to which he had seen had hit nothing at all to which he was surprised as he was sure he had sensed something there until Gohan reappeared and smashed his elbow very hard on to Liu s head causing Liu to skid across the ground a bit. Liu a bit weakened now stands up and tries to hold his own while putting all of his weight on to one leg to keep him from falling and keeping his stance all while maintaining scrapes on his flesh with skin hanging out a bit. Liu is now at this point very frustrated at the fact that not only could he not see his opponent but he couldn t track him either.

Liu Kang: Darn, I can not sense him quick enough to react to any of his attack, With the RAGE engulfing every fiber in his being just makes the situation even worse Once he finished his sentence Gohan reappeared several feet on top of a large rock and fired off a ki blast that was hurtling towards Liu Kang from behind to which he turned and saw and had managed to doge just time. As the blast exploded causing dust to spread across most of the area Gohan had just stood there with with RAGE in his eyes panning his head from side to side looking to see if whom he though was Frieza had escaped or if he was truly finished.  
>Gohan: Grrrrrr COME OUT FRIEZA! WHERE ARE YOU! While this was taking place Liu was hiding behind a huge bolder breathing at much faster rate from moving rapidly back and forth trying to evade an almost seemingly ghost Gohan whom could attack as fast as he can appear and reappear to which he had this moment to think to himself.<p>

Liu Kang: Darn . .. . .. . . . he is too fast to land any blows on and yet I m to slow to guard myself . . . . . but still . . . .no matter how much stronger one my seem . . . . . .there is always a weak point . . . .. but in order to discover this I must concentrate and set my mind in a more morbid mindset without any distractions and see past my enemies defenses And with this said Liu had then closed his eyes and proceeded to breath in slowly and then breath out flowingly as he placed his palms tighter in a praying manner and rose it to his chest to which his mind then started to manifest into a realm of it s own too which Liu Kang could only see.

Liu Kang: Elder Gods . . . . .show me the way to dethrone the enemy that lies ahead of my path . . . . Liu said calmly with patients and soon enough an image with Gohan appeared in front of him to which he then turned invisible in which Liu Kang looked confused the same as he did when he first battled him with this strategy until then this time Reptile appear to Liu s shock until then at that moment Reptile had also gone invisible. Now in Liu Kang s head he asked what did Reptile have to do with any of this until the next vision gave him the answer and it smacked him like a ton of bricks. The next image that was shown was both Gohan and Reptile standing side by side but then Gohan just vanishes while Reptile becomes invisible to which his mind then travels to past images of him fighting Reptile in the 2nd Tournament all those years ago.

Liu Kang: (Wait . . . . .could this image serve a purpose indeed?) Liu questions as he proceeded to watch as Reptile in the fight had thrown a ball of smoke on the ground causing him to go invisible to which Liu was at that moment having the same trouble he was now. Reptile would continue to attack repeatedly with Liu swinging around attacks in blind rage until he then remembered a technique he learned during the earliest years at the academy. Liu had closed his eyes and the took deep breaths and then had instead of trying to find Reptile himself was locating any massive chi energy head towards his way and once he concentrated all of his energy on that Reptile s invisibility would prove false against Liu Kang as he then went on to defeat him.  
>Liu Kang: (Now I see . . . . .. I give my gracious gratitude s Elder Gods for showing me the path) He spoke and afterwards opened his eyes and broke out of his meditation stance as he heard a raged Gohan speak.<p>

Gohan: THAT S IT! IF YOU WON T COME OUT FRIEZA THEN I LL JUST BLOW THIS WHOLE ISLAND APART AND FORCE YOU TO COME OUT! Gohan yelled with RAGE still surrounding him as he started to charge up his Ki around him until Liu Kang came out from hiding and then proceeded to shoot 3 fireballs towards the large rock that Gohan was standing on to which Gohan saw and deflected the first two causing them to hit different parts of the island while he caught the last one with his palms and placed an devilish smile on his face as he then infused the fireball with his own energy making it even more powerful and shooting it back towards Liu Kang to whom was shock at the display and ran out of it s way and as an enormous explosion was caused even more dust spread throughout the battle field and Gohan once again vanished.

Liu Kang: He has done it . .. . now will be my only chance With that said Liu had taken in a deep breath as he gently closed his eyes and stretched his arms out in a circular form until he makes both palms meet each other on his chest area in the form of a praying posture and just stood there silently awaiting.  
>Wind was just blowing in many different directions around him but it didn t seem to bother him at all as even pebbles started to float around him until . . . .<p>

Liu Kang: . . . . . . . .THERE! . . . . He says as he looks out of the corner of his eyes he sees Gohan materialize going for a punch to the back of his head as Liu gracefully doges and quickly spins his body hitting the back of Gohan s head with a vicious round house kick causing Gohan to yelp in pain and flip forward in mid-air but then vanished again as Liu got back in his praying stance.

Liu took in another deep breath as he started to instead of sense where Gohan was since he was too fast to track he was sensing for any massive chi coming towards his way, this is how he would put Gohan down for sure. Then suddenly Gohan would reappear in front of Liu Kang this time with a swing kick of his own aiming for Liu s face until Liu ducked and struck Gohan in the chin with a very powerful uppercut sending him air born until Gohan regained his balanced in midair and just stood a float as he saw Liu Kang on the ground get back in his praying stance with his eyes closed. This aggravated Gohan greatly and with the RAGE it made it even worse as he wanted to kill Liu Kang now so he then vanished once more. Liu just stood there waiting until after a while he opened his eyes to see Gohan reappear behind him in midair while charging a huge medicine ball size ki and directing it towards him.

Gohan: SURVIVE THIS FRIEZA! He shouted as he fired of the huge energy ball at Liu to which Liu then started to drip cold sweat from his headband on to his brow as he knew that he only had one shot at this move for if it did not work he would done for so retains his praying stance only this time his hands were beginning to ignite fire.

As the ball of energy struck him almost the whole area was cleared as most of the boulders in the surrounding area were vaporized and nothing was left in its wake. When the dust cleared nothing was there . . . . . at all and to this Gohan grinned.

Gohan: YES! I FINALY DESTROYED YOU FRIEZA NOW YOU CAN REMAIN IN HELL WHERE YOU BELONG! He shouts with the RAGE surrounding him until from behind him in midair a fire explosion happens to which Liu Kang emerges and fire s off an equally strong fireball towards Gohan whom see but reacts to late as he is struck hard in the back and is sent smashing into the ground to the island yet causing another dust filled explosion.  
>As Liu Kang landed on the ground suddenly a bright light clears out most of the dust from the crash as Gohan emerges while charging up his ki around him walking towards Liu.<p>

Gohan: IMMPOSIBLE HOW . . .

Liu Kang: It was simply, I just infused my chi sensing abilities while summoning my parry stance in the process in order to counter anything you could have send my way, The RAGE has clouded your mind leaving you mentally defenseless . . . face it the fight is over! Liu says trying to reason with him to which only made the RAGE in Gohan ignite more and make his anger grow.

Gohan: NEVER! He shouts flying towards Liu Kang doing a bunch of blind punching and kicking combos to which neither connect at all while Liu successfully counter with a few moves of his own.

As Gohan lunged a punch Liu then grabs the wrist with his left hand while elbowing Gohan hard to the side of the head while twisting his whole body connecting his left elbow to Gohan s face causing Gohan to lunge back while Liu cartwheel Gohan to the ground bouncing him off it while Liu then preforms his signature flying dragon kick sending Gohan smashing onto a boulder in the distance from his previous ki blast.

Liu KanG: Ha! Liu yells as he gets into his Jeet Kune Do stance while bouncing one foot of the ground one by one.  
>Gohan falls from his body sized whole but catches himself on the ground and is able to stand himself up with his body battered with a bruised back and a reddish mark on his chest as well as cuts on his face and other body damage from the fight all trying to weigh him down but with the RAGE still in his eyes he set out to finally stop holding back.<p>

Gohan: WAIT! THIS ISN T OVER! GET READY . . . .FRI . . . .ZA!

Liu then stopped bouncing around and just stood his ground as Gohan then clutched his hands into a tight fist as he started to charge his ki up even higher as lighting now started to shoot down on the island and the sky then started to go grey. Gohan then started to have his hair color change and not only that but they also got a bit spikier and his eyes changed from brown to all green. Liu Kang just stared in awe and with fear as well seeing how strong Gohan was becoming.

Liu Kang: BY THE ELDER GODS! He shouted as Gohan had finally yelled and a light engulfed him to which Liu had to shield his eyes in order to keep from being blinded by the enormous output it had. Once Liu had put his arm away from his eyes they went very wide as he saw a new warrior with blond gold like hair with light green eyes and gold RAGE like chi charging around him with much more enormous power than anyone Liu had ever come in contact with, Gohan still in RAGE just grinned evilishly as he spoke.

Gohan: NOW THIS IS YOUR EN . . .WHAT!? He couldn t finish his sentence as he and even Liu Kang looked surprised as his charging stopped very suddenly and once it did he went back to being at base form but not willingly.

Liu Kang: What is this?

Gohan: WHAT! NO! I DIDN T DO THIS! He then charged and tried to go Super Sayain once again but when he did his powers just snapped him back to base form again and again.

Gohan: NO! Gohan protested out loud as Liu found this the perfect opportunity.

Liu Kang: Now may be my only chance He said to himself as he ran towards Gohan yelling to which Gohan was caught by surprised.

Gohan: WHAT!?

Liu Kang: HAA! Liu yelled as he performed his Bicycle Kick hitting Gohan rapidly several times on the chest area and once finished Liu then followed up with his famous MK3 12 hit combo striking Gohan in the face several times with his elbows and ending it with a barrage of kick going from down to his shin all the way up the body until finally connecting with Gohan s chin sending Gohan spiraling towards and through yet another boulder. Liu then ran following Gohan s body and then jumping over the boulder entering his fighting stance only to see Gohan knocked out and finally defeated.

Liu then relaxed himself and then wiped the sweat off his face with his forearm and looked at Gohan s moveless body covered in dust and rock pebbles and spoke.  
>Liu Kang: Finally the battle is over and finally won.<p>

* * *

><p>WINNER: Liu Kang<p>

* * *

><p>As Liu had gotten closer to Gohan s unconscious body though he looked as if he were studying him.<p>

Liu Kang: He was indeed a strong opponent but still he was able to fly and manipulate his to a degree that not even the master have ever done . . .or better yet anyone that I have ever fought before Liu spoke as he was cupping his chin thinking until he realized that he forgot about not being in the Wu Shi Academy anymore.  
>Liu Kang: Still who is this man and how did I arrive here? And as if an answer to his question thunder rumbling in the clouds was heard as lighting struck in front of Liu Kang only for the Form of Raiden to appear.<p>

Liu Kang: RAIDEN! IT IS YOU! He spoke as he then bowed respectfully in front of him.

Raiden: Your gratitude s are unnecessary at this time Liu Kang, rise for I have some unwelcoming news to for tell Raiden spoke as Liu then looked up from his bow posture and looked confused.

Liu Kang: What is it Raiden? Have you spoken to the Elder Gods? What is going on? He asked as Raiden then turned his back towards Liu Kang as he looked towards the sky and saw the clouds growing darker as a thunderstorm was about to happen but he needed to tell Liu Kang of the events that had taken place during him being away.

Raiden: Liu Kang? He spoke with a serious look on his face.

Liu Kang: Yes Raiden?

Feeling uneasy a bit Raiden still had to tell him what he learned.

Raiden: It would seem that our conclusions to the possible end of Shao Kahn was correct, He is indeed no more He spoke as Liu Kang with a smile placed in his face spoke.

Liu Kang: Ah so then that means he is destroyed then but . . . . Liu then quickly caught a glimpse of Gohan s unconscious body and then remembered . . . RAGE.

Liu Kang: Raiden? Moments before your arrival here I fought this warrior here Liu spoke as Raiden turned to look at the moveless body of Gohan.

Raiden: I see

Liu Kang: Not only that but . . . . he was infused with RAGE . . . . .the same one that had poisoned us before, Kung Lao & Scorpion had also been infected as well . .

Raiden: I know of the events that had taken place Liu Kang which isI why I m here to explain further to answer any and all questions you may have, When I went to speak to the Elder Gods they had told the tale of how Shao Kahns defeat had indeed ended his reign of terror over the realms but in turn had started a new one once again He spoke as Liu Kang felt that Raiden was beating around the bush a bit.

Liu Kang: There is more?

Raiden: Indeed, as speculated by both you and I indeed Shao Kahn s defeat may have meant a brief moment of piece but only for a short moment in time, The portal that Nightwolf had summoned while I blasted Shao Kahn had once again not only banish the emperor but yet again . . . Liu had begun to catch on as he knew what was coming next.

Liu Kang: Infused him with elements of yet another realm Liu answered to which Raiden just nodded his head slowly and answered.

Raiden: Precisely, Although he is gone his essence isn t and from our past experience that being that we had seen alongside Shao Khan in the portal of his destruction . . .

Liu Kang: . . .Must have been the being from the other realm who had suffered the same fate which now is infused with Kahn Liu spoke finishing the sentence yet again.

Raiden: Indeed but this time the RAGE from this newly formed Kahn is much stronger that the last time Shao Kahn had infused with the being from the other universe and is much hard to keep under control Raiden spoke as he continued while looking towards Gohan.

Raiden: Not only that but many of the forces of light have already been attack just as you have by these new warriors, yet some have been taken . . ripped from our reality all the same and transported to another setting on the planet which belongs to the alien realm that is merging with ours through RAGE

Raiden spoke as Liu Kang could already believe it since it happened before.

Liu Kang: Raiden, Who out of the warriors from our realms was taken?

Raiden: It would seem that Johnny Cage has already fallen to defeat by one of the warriors from the other realm from what the Elder Gods had shown me thus far, which means that events beyond now can can only grow worse, The last time we fought the warriors whom were alien to our realm we were blinded by the RAGE to see that we were fighting for the same purpose to protect earthrealm, It may be slighted in this event but this might not be any different in which case I need you to return to the Wu Shi Academy at once, When you arrive await there until further instructions while I will go and seek to gather as many of the forces of light that I can in time, But if however your are threaten or attack be prepared and do not fail to defend yourself Raiden spoke as Liu had accepted his current mission he now had to embark on but only one problem was posed.

Liu Kang: But wait Raiden, How will I find my way back when I don t have as too a clue where we stand now? He ask as Raiden then faced Liu Kang.

Raiden: Why of course, my apologies Liu Kang He said while placing his palms in front of Liu s eyes and spoke.

Raiden: Shield your eyes He spoke as Liu had done what he was told and once he did Raiden s eyes started to flicker with lighting as blue aura energy entered through the closed lids of Liu Kang s eyes, the process only took a matter of moments to complete and once it was done Raiden placed him arm back to his side as Liu opened his eyes astonished.

Liu Kang: Amazing!, I m also healed?

Raiden: Indeed, I gave you a bit of my energy to heal your battle wounds so that you won t come across any future tribulations, Now go . . . I shall meet with you shortly He spoke as Liu bowed once again.

Liu Kang: I will do as you ask Lord Raiden He spoke as Raiden nodded in aprovment as he pointed to the sky and materialized into lighting and shot away into the sky while Liu Kang took one last look at Gohan and respectfully bowed in a praying stance.  
>Liu Kang: May peace be with you in the future and forgive my actions but in order to fully complete this apologize I must find out if your aligned with Shao Kahn so until then I bid you fare well And with that said Liu then journeys off back to the Wu Shi Academy, But what surprises lie ahead for him?<p>

* * *

><p>Oh Well I finally got it done, But The question indeed is what will be in store now For Liu Kang? Guess you'll have to wait until next time! :)<p> 


End file.
